Intertwining Destinies
by Rainbow Bunny
Summary: It begins with a caravan, and ends with a sorceress bent on time compression. Time passes, and worlds change, but one thing stays the same. The need for heros.


A/N: You know, I wish I owned Square, but I don't. If I did, they'd probably be run into the ground by know. The races aren't owned by me, but the characters are. Booyaka~! I hope you enjoy this. I really am bursting with ideas. I mean, how many people do you know try to tie in 5 Final Fantasys. CC to X to X-2 to VII to VIII. Also a lot of hinting at Tactics and Tactics Advance (Brownie points to those who find them). This is obviously covering a large span of time, so you can't expect it to base on one character. But, I wanted to express my ideas and write a good story at the same time. Please review. Flames will be used to cook hot dogs and marshmallows. Yum ^_^  
  
Walking. He was quite tired of it. When they weren't walking, they were fighting. He was tired of that too. Everyone depended on him and his caravan, but that didn't make it any more interesting. Every day of every year, walking to find a tree that may or may not yield the dew they need. Then, when they run out of ideas of places to go, they start over. He was considering making this year his last, except....  
  
Her. A Selkie. Her had feelings for her, but they were taboo. No Clavat could ever be with a Selkie. It was forbidden. As such, her could never say how he felt, only follow her around like a dog and wish for a better way to express what his emotions. She was so energetic and agile, much to the stereotype of her tribe. Always upbeat, despite the situation. Ever since they left R(yark, along with the rest of the caravan, they had done nothing but talk. They were both new, the other six having at least two years under their belts, and thus became friends quickly. Their town wasn't that large, but they sent a large caravan, nonetheless, 'to make sure you do not fail.' He suppose it was a true enough statement.  
  
"Watcha thinking' 'bout, Fenix?" She asked. That jolted him back to reality.  
  
"Oh, uhh..." He hurriedly tried to think up a less incriminating response than what he actually was thinking. "Just wondering how my family back home was doing" He hoped that worked.  
  
"Do you think of them often? Don't you get mail?"  
  
Maybe I shouldn't started this conversation. "Uh, no, I don't get mail...."  
  
"But your always getting letters...?"  
  
"They're, umm, not from my family."  
  
"Oh, I see. Got a special lady back home?"  
  
I suppose you could say that. "A friend of mine, she's.. really sick."  
  
"Oh..." She looked like she wanted to get out of this situation. Being upbeat, sad things made her nervous. "So, what's up with you and your parents?"  
  
"They didn't want me to join the caravan." Why am I telling her this? "They needed help with the farm."  
  
"Oh, you're the farmers son? I'm the merchant's daughter." Nothing I didn't already know. The conversation ended with that. The caravan for Tipa had just arrived. They were a new village, forming at the end of the peninsula that was their namesake. They were a mixed village, somewhat like their own, but theirs consisted of mostly Yukes and Clavats, and ours Clavats and Selkies. As such, feelings were always friendly. It seems that Clavats were ever on the rise in current times. Clavats and Selkies. I guess Yukes and Lilties just can't keep up with the sheer rate of breeding. How do Yukes breed, anyway.....  
  
"What's your name?" Asked one of the Tipalander. It almost seemed and odd question. Caravans get to be very well known among one another. As they spend all their time on the roads, they know one another well enough, they don't use names. Though it is my first year, I have been at it quite a while. We've already got two drops of Myrrh. This guy must be new, which stuck as a bit odd. "Hello? What's your name?"  
  
"Fenix"  
  
"Fenix, huh? My name is Gurdy. I'm a traveler." That explains why I've never met him. "As a token of our meeting, I leave you with a poem. 'Once, long, long ago, This land was also ruled by four. After time they became one race, but chaos split them to a faraway place. Another quad had then appeared, to rule again in constant fear.' I'm afraid that's all I remember of it. Wouldn't it be weird if it were true? I mean, four different races before us? I suppose the new four and the constant fear is us, you know. With the Miasma and all..."  
  
"He's always spouting stuff like that." yelled one of the Clavats from Tipa. "Its all we can do to stand him"  
  
"Now that's not very nice" Gurdy yelled back.  
  
A/N: so... waddaya think? Sound like a good idea? Tell me what you think. 


End file.
